A Little Bit Stronger
by TheSSAPrentiss
Summary: Booth has now proposed to Hannah, and the wedding is just a few days away, when Brennan gets called out of the country for something that she cant refuse or she loses her job, things get alittle complicated.
1. The Run In

**Alittle Bit Stronger**

"2 days left until the wedding." The forensic anthropologist stared at the calendar on the wall above her desk. Sighing, Brennan plopped down on the couch in her office. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a relaxing sleep. One of the best sleeps she had in a while.

Seeley Booth spun around in his chair, sighing. He heard a sharp knock on his door. He jumped up walked slowly to the door. He opened it, revealing Hannah his fiancée. "Hey! You look beautiful," he breathed while kissing her on the lips. "Thanks Seeley. You're so sweet" Hannah smiled at him. Pulling away Booth asked, "Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Mhm" Hannah kissed Booth on the cheek, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his office. Booth and his fiancée walked into 'Founding Fathers.' Booth sighed and mumbled his order when the waiter came.

"You ok Seeley?" Hannah asked, as the waiter walked away. "hm? Oh yeah. fine." Booth lied. Truth was he couldn't think at all, since that rainy night in the car with Brennan. He hadn't talked to her for 2 months about anything. Usually they told each other everything. Then he proposed to Hannah, and now the wedding was 2 days away. Time had slipped away from him.

Angela Montenegro walked into her best friend's office and looked down at the couch. There, she saw Brennan smiling in her sleep. Angela smiled at Brennan. 'Good' she thought. 'She needed sleep.' Brennan opened an eye, shifted her position, mumbled something, then went back to sleep. Angela sat down at Brennan's desk. She saw a folded up piece of paper, in Brennan's desk drawer, sticking out that said 'To Booth' on it. Angela couldn't help herself; she opened it without hesitating and read silently.

'To Booth,

I hate having regrets, I made a mistake. I hate myself for refusing. I know my heart won't be the same, but I'm telling myself I'll be ok, even on the weakest days. I get a little bit stronger.'

"Aw" Angela wiped a tear away from her eye. She heard a groan from Brennan. She stuffed the note back in the drawer and looked at the now awake Brennan. "Hey Sweetie" Angela smiled. "Hey." Brennan looked at her friend. "Uhm. So what's up?" Angela tried to not think about the letter Brennan wrote for Booth. "What do you mean? Only the sky is 'up'." Brennan started. "Just… never mind." Angela cut her off. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Not really." Brennan sighed

"Well too bad. We're going." Angela smiled as she took Brennan's wrist and ran out the door.

As soon as Angela and Brennan sat down, Brennan looked towards the corner of the restaurant and groaned. "I want to go back home." Angela looked at Brennan weird, then saw what she was looking at and said nothing but "oh. God."


	2. Wedding Bells

I personally think I fail at writing, I even hate it. Therefore, I have no idea why I'm writing this. Anyways reviews would be nice… Thanks everyone who helped me with this.

I do NOT own Bones. If I did I would have made Brennan and Booth together a long time ago.

Chapter 2

Sitting right across the restaurant was Seeley Booth, and his fiancée, Hannah.

"Shit" Brennan looked down at the table. "Angela, can we please go?"

"Sure sweetie." Angela looked away from the table where Booth and Hannah were sitting. "Let's go."

The two friends got up and walked out of the diner.

"Bren. Uhm I have to tell you something…" Angela started, thinking of what she should say to her. "Oh my god, what did you download?" Brennan looked at her worried.

"What? Nothing! But…" Angela protested

"You read the note, didn't you?" Brennan accused.

"How the hell did you know that? I mean… what note?"

"Hm the letter to Booth, which he's never going to read. I kind of figured because I heard the drawer close to my desk, also I know how I leave my things. Part of it was hanging out, and then when I looked in my desk, it was completely in the drawer."

"Damn it" Angela Mumbled. "So when was the last time you actually talked to him?"

"Awhile ago… Why?"

"Just was wondering."

Booth placed his hand on top of Hannah's. '2 more days' he thought, and smiled.

"Seeley, something's bothering you. You're so quiet."

"Nothing's bothering me." He said looking away from Hannah and withdrawing his hand from hers.

The next 2 days went fast. Brennan and Booth still barely talked at all. Brennan was walking passed the dressing room where Booth was getting ready for his wedding. She peered inside to see Booth sitting down in a chair, with his back turned. She quietly walked away hoping he wouldn't hear or see her. However, it was too late, as soon as she tiptoed passed the door, he turned around and caught a glimpse of her back. "Bones? Wait!" he ran out of the room after her. When she heard her name, she stopped. "What?"

"Bones. I." He looked deep into her ice blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"Hey, Temperance." Hannah smiled and kissed her fiancée, as if to show off. "Seeley we should get ready, it's almost time." Booth took one more look at Bones and walked away with Hannah beside him.

Sorry it kind of sucks and is short. I will update ASAP, maybe later today. There will be action coming soon. I would LOVE reviews please. Thank you everyone who helped me with this. I 3 you all.


	3. Complications

Once Again, Reviews would help a lot.

Thanks to everyone who helped me with this in many ways.

I do NOT own Bones. Well besides the DVDs but that's it.

Chapter 3

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Angela hugged her best friend.

"I don't really want to talk about it now Angela." She said as she wiped away an escaped tear.

"Alright, sweetie, well, the wedding's about to start. So we should go take our seats."

Brennan nodded and followed Angela to their seats.

Within 5 minutes the music started, and Hannah came walking down the aisle, all fancied in a sequiny white dress that ended just above her ankles. Hannah's blonde hair was up out of her face, in an organized bun. On her wrist, was a powder blue bracelet, her parents had given her for a wedding present. Her smile was radiant and everyone could see the energy that generated off of her.

'Bitch' Angela couldn't help but think. 'That should be Brennan! Not her.' She glanced at her friend, who was in pain. She was trying to smile, but she looked as if one word was said she would break down into tears.

Booth was just standing on the altar, smiling at his soon to be wife. Every so often he would glance away from her and meet his partner's eyes, and then she would look away from him.

Each time this would happen, he would stare down at the floor for a few seconds then back at Hannah and smile again.

When it got to the 'exchanging of the rings' part, booth glanced at Brennan who was now right outside the door on the phone, almost in tears.

"What? But I can't leave the country now. I'm at a wedding. Fine, I'll be there in a few hours." Brennan went back to Angela and said,

"Ange. I have to go. I'm so sorry. I just got called back to Maluku."

"What? Why?"

"Daisy is there, and she was told by the government that they need me now. Or else I'll lose my job."

"For how long?"

"I don't know like 6 months, the least? Tell Cam." Brennan gave Angela a last hug, met eyes with Booth again and gave him an apologetic look. Then mouthed, 'I'm so sorry.' and walked out the door. 'Shit' she thought. 'I have to pack fast!'

Booth saw Brennan leave and ran to Hannah. She must have sensed something as wrong because she met him halfway. "Seeley," She whispered, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "I can't do this. Not when you still love her."

"I was just about to say the same thing. I'm so sorry Hannah." Booth whispered back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to meet Angela at the doors of the church. "Ange. Where did Bones go?"

"She got called to go back to Maluku. She said the Government called her back, they found a discovery or…" Booth ran off before she even finished. "Wait, Booth! There's something else. She's coming back in 6 months at the earliest." Booth frowned and ran out of the church, planning to meet Bones at the airport.

Brennan was inline waiting to board the plane. She wiped away more tears from her eyes.

"Bones! Bones wait!" at first she thought she was hallucinating, then when she turned around, she saw Booth running to her. "Booth?" she breathed. "Why the hell are you here?"

Muhahaha cliffhanger kinda. Anyways I would love Reviews PLEASE. I need some. Thank you everyone for everything. You guys are so kind. If I could, I would give you each a David Boreanaz.

I will update again soon, and that will probably be the end. Then maybe I'll add an epilogue if I feel like it.


	4. As Time Goes On

Once Again, Reviews would help a lot.

Thanks to everyone who helped me with this in many ways.

I love you all so much especially you, Ashley Dennise. You have helped so much.

I know the whole part about Brennan getting sent out of the country doesn't really make much sense, but it was all I could think of at the time, so please just stay with me?

I still do not own Bones sadly. Wish I did, but sadly I don't.

Chapter 4

"Bones. Please just hear me out?" Booth whispered, looking deep into Bones' sparkly blue eyes.

"What?" Bones glanced at her black watch he had given her a few years ago for Christmas. "Booth. I'm going to be late. What do you want?" Booth didn't know how to explain anything at the moment, so he did what popped into his mind. He kissed her. First lightly, then more forceful, and she kissed back, his hands around her waist.

"Booth!" Bones put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "You're married now! You're in love with Hannah." The anger was just spilling off of her.

"Bones. No. I'm not"

"What?"

"I'm not. Right after you left, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Hannah could tell. I told her I couldn't marry her. I told her I am in love with someone else." Booth said half smiling.

"Who?" Bones teased.

"Let me think." Booth grinned and played along. Bones moved closer to Booth. Their lips were inches apart, about to meet when there was a sharp squeal, and Bones let go of Booth. "That could only be Angela" he whispered to her.

"Mhm" Bones giggled. "What are we gonna tell her then?"

"There you are!" Angela ran up to them, throwing her arms around Brennan. "I thought you were leaving?"

Brennan looked away "Uhm yeah I am." Just waiting for the plane and saying goodbye.

"Oh." Brennan looked back up at Angela asking her silently to wait a little bit.

"Ohh" Angela repeated again. Now understanding what was going on, she backed away fast.

"Booth. I got a call from the government in Maluku. And they want me to go back. They said they found something. Related to what Daisy and I were looking for. I don't want to go… but I have to." Bones said placing her hand on his cheek. "If I don't, I can lose my job."

"I know. Angela told me." Booth placed his own hand on top of hers. "I love you so much, and will wait for you to come back." With that, he kissed her on the lips even more forcefully, than before. Brennan was sure she felt sparks coming from them. Angela turned around to see the two of them and squealed once more, even louder. When they broke apart, she came running in and gave her best friend a huge hug, and whispered in her ear, "see? Everything does work out in time." When she released her, Brennan picked up her bags, smiled at the both of them and got on the plane, heading back to Maluku, hopefully for the last time for at least awhile.

I hope everyone liked this chapter… I'm not really smart, so it's not as good as other people could've written it but I try. Anyways I have an amazing idea for the future in this story. I hope you love it as much as I do. I'm going to have a chapter called 'Booth makes the good girls go bad' so that's coming soon.

Please leave me reviews and suggestions. I could really use them.

Thank you all.


	5. Welcome Back

Once Again, Reviews would help a lot.

Thanks times a million to everyone who helped me with this in so many ways.

I love you all so much especially you, Ashley Dennise, and Trish. You both have helped me with this story so much.

I still don't own Bones. If I did, I would have made Hannah vanish by now.

Chapter 5

Just about a month had passed, and Brennan was already on the plane, coming home. Nobody knew she was coming home early, not even Booth. She wanted to surprise him.

"We will be landing in Washington D.C. in precisely 10 minutes." The captain announced over the intercom. Brennan was smiling ever sense, they told her she could go home.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the plane landed in D.C. Brennan took a cab to the Jeffersonian. She didn't care if she wasn't unpacked. She needed to see Booth and all her friends now. As soon as she entered the lab, she saw a bunch of familiar faces, all grinning happily to see her. Then she saw him.

Booth was talking to Angela and Hodgins, when Angela's eyes got bigger and she squealed of excitement. Then he turned around to see her, standing there looking at him. Her hair fell perfect over her shoulders; her eyes sparkled, with light, and her smile. Her smile looked as if it could fix anything. This is who I really love. Temperance Brennan.

She ran up to Angela first to hug, then to Booth, her cheek, resting on his shoulder. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

"How are you back so early? Never mind, I don't care right now. Tell me later." He kissed her on top of the head, and she blushed. She didn't know what to tell Angela. However, she didn't really care right then. She was back and with Booth.

About 10 minutes later, the two of them were in her office catching up on the cases.

"Where do we go from here?" Booth randomly blurted out.

"What?"

"Us. What do we do now?"

"You're asking me? You know more about relationships." Bones said leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Hey Bren." Angela called from outside the door.

"Uhm yeah?" Brennan said sitting up.

"Hey Booth." Angela smiled as she walked into the office.

"Uhm, hey Ang." Booth tried to return the smile but he was a little peeved that he couldn't have Bones all to himself.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Bones." Before Booth got up he whispered in her ear. "What happens between us is ours" Booth got up from the plushy couch smiled and walked out of the room.

"Sweetie, what the hell was that about?" Angela said, taking Booth's spot next to Brennan.

"What happens between Booth and I… is ours." She grinned at Angela.

"Uhm ok then. I'm so glad your back." Angela hugged Brennan and then also left.

"Dad! Dad! DAD!"

"What Parker?"

"Bones let me go swimming in her pool today. Wanna come?" His son smiled up at him, his blonde curls bouncing everywhere around his face.

"Sure" Booth smiled down at his son, and they both walked to see Bones waiting for them. As soon as she saw them, her smile grew 10 times brighter. She was wearing a black bikini. She ran over to them.

"Bones! Can we do a cannonball together? PLEASEEEEEEE" Parker whined.

"Alright." She laughed. "Hey Booth, why don't you join us?" She smiled and took their hands then counted to 3, and jumped in the pool. For hours the three of them played in the pool.

After a week, Hank called Booth, and told him how much he missed Booth.

"Are you two together yet?" He asked when he was with them.

He kissed her as an answer, and she returned the kiss and smiled.

"Well it's about time!" Hank said happily. Brennan and Booth smiled at each other then at Hank.

They spent a few days with him. Each day, they could see Hank aging a little bit more. Both of them not saying anything.

"Bones. I have to ask you something…" Booth smiled and then blushed a little. "I don't know how you'll feel about this, but I hope your ok with it." He said grabbing her hands and guiding her to sit down.

"Booth? What is it?" she asked a little frightened of what he was going to say.

"Temperance Brennan." He started. "I love you like crazy. You and I have been through so much together. And…" he swallowed hard, and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "I want you to marry me." Her eyes got so wide, she almost forgot how to breath she was so shocked.

"Booth. I… Yes" She wiped a tear sliding down her cheek. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I love you too, Booth" She looked into his chocolaty brown eyes and wiped another tear away.

I hope you all liked it.

More Coming Soon.

Please leave me reviews and suggestions. I could really use them.

Thank you all.


	6. The Engagement

Please keep sending me reviews they would help a lot.

Thanks times a million to everyone who helped me with this in so many ways.

Thank you all for keeping me motivated.

If I owned Bones I would be rich, but I'm not. Therefore, I don't own Bones

Chapter 6

Booth and Bones sat together for hours on the couch. Eventually they both fell asleep. She woke up with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, as if guarding her from something.

"Booth" she said trying to wake him up and kissed him on the cheek. He groaned a little but didn't wake up. "Booth" She tried again, kissing him again, but on his lips.

Booth woke up right away. "Huh? What? Oh. Hello"

Bones laughed and sat up over him. "Mornin' starshine."

"How'd you sleep?" he smiled and sat beside her.

"Pretty good," She smiled at him. It was true, she had slept the whole night, without waking up once. Last night was one of the best nights she had in a long time. He bent down to kiss her.

She looked down at the watch on her wrist "Hey. We both have work." She kissed him back then got up to go get dressed.

"I'll bring you breakfast. Bye, see you in a few." Booth shouted across the room, and then left.

Bones looked through her closet and picked out a sky blue blouse and a pair of faded black jeans.

When she was dressed she ran out of the apartment and drove off to the Jeffersonian.

While on her way she thought of what to tell Angela, she knew she would want all the details and she wasn't sure where to even begin. 'I'm engaged now' she repeated over and over again in her mind.

As soon as she got to the Jeffersonian, Angela was there waiting for her as usual. "Hey Sweetie. How are you?" Angela smiled and hugged her friend.

"I'm good Ang. How are you?" she smiled. 'I'll tell her later' she thought.

Angela knew there was something she wasn't telling her. "Sweetie. What's going on?"

"Uhm. Nothing." She said looking around for an escape.

"I meant with you and Booth." Angela grabbed her wrists so she couldn't leave her without telling her.

"Ang." She said, walking with Angela into her office, "Booth asked me to marry him…"

"Oh my god! Brennan! What did you say?" Her eyes lit up, and searched Brennan's face for an answer.

"Promise you won't scream?"

"Mhm. Sure." She nodded.

"…I said yes."

Angela screamed and Brennan covered her ears.

"Ang. You said you wouldn't scream!" Brennan removed her hands from her ears

"That was before I knew you were getting married." At that moment there was a soft knock on the door.

"Oh that's probably Booth." She said to Angela. "Come in."

Booth walked in, smiled at Angela, who mouthed 'Congrats' and gave him a thumbs up, and walked over to his partner and kissed the top of her head. Angela couldn't help it. "Aw"

Brennan was now his partner for work, and for life.

A few weeks had gone by, and the Jeffersonian was now buzzing about the news. Dr. Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth were getting married. Angela of course, was going crazy with making all sorts of arrangements for the wedding. She was helping Brennan pick out all the dresses. For the bridesmaids, Angela and Cam, the dresses they had picked, were a nice shade of violet, with a few ripples here and there.

Finally the day of the wedding came, Max Keenan, Brennan's father was there, with Russ, and his family, Amy and her two kids, Hayley, and Emma. Hank, Booths grandfather was there as well. Brennan was getting ready in the dressing room.

"Ang. I don't know about this."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to marry him?" Angela looked at her best friend, getting into her wedding dress.

"I know. I do, but I just feel like something bad is about to happen." She closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds.

"Sweetie, don't worry. Everyone feels like this before their wedding. Everything will be alright." Angela hugged her again, and then looked at the clock on the wall. "You look fetch by the way."

"Fetch?" Brennan asked confused.

"It means amazing and awesome."

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. She agreed with Angela. Her hair was up nicely in a bun that swirled in the back of her head. Her dress was white, with a few shiny sequins here and there. The dress had a few ripples as well. "I don't think that's a word…," she said grinning and starting to laugh.

"It is to. It was even in a movie!" Angela protested.

"Alright, I give up... Thanks Ang." Brennan whispered and hugged her friend back.

"It's time, Tempe. And you look beautiful." Max said from the doorway of the room.

"Thanks dad." She smiled and walked over to him, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad" she repeated in a whisper. She followed him and Angela out of the room. As soon as the doors opened for her to come out, she saw all the faces turn to look at her. She felt her face glow bright red, she even thought of running away, and then she saw him. He was standing all the way at the end of the church, smiling. Smiling at her. This is why she was here. To marry Seeley Booth, the man she loved.

She took a few steps down the aisle, and if her father weren't there holding onto her she would have toppled over. Her shoes and dress were making it hard to walk. Finally, she reached the end of the aisle, and her father released her hand and 'gave her away' to Booth. She was now his, and he was hers.

Booth was happy. They now were together. He quickly glanced at Parker, to the left of him, who was standing there, smiling and watching them both. Then he looked back at his soon to be wife. He looked into her crystal blue eyes. She was looking into his eyes and smiling. She then looked down and wiped a tear away quickly. He realized she was crying silently. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy.

She could feel the love coming off of him. As soon as she reached him, everything whizzed by fast. One minute she was walking down with her father, the next the wedding was over, and they were having their first dance as husband and wife. 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. Their song.

I hope you all liked it.

More Coming Soon. More action next time. I promise!

Please leave me reviews and suggestions. They help so much.

I'll try to update ASAP.

Thank you all.


	7. 2 New Cases

Please keep sending me reviews they, help a lot.

Thanks times a million to everyone who helped me with this in so many ways.

This chapter is where a lot of the action happens. I think some of you will be surprised with this.

Hey guess what! I own Bones now! Hahah Just Kidding. I wish though. *Grins evilly*

Chapter 7

After the wedding was just about over, Hank caught Booth and his wife, before they left. "Hey. Congratulations both of you." He smiled. "Seeley, don't do anything stupid." Hank grinned then walked away.

"Want to go home now?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired" after thanking everyone for coming, they left in Booth's SUV, even though they weren't on a case. There was something about that SUV; it just felt right for the both of them.

Booth smiled at his wife across from him, and she smiled back. When they got home, she got into her nightgown and climbed into bed. "Does Rebecca have Parker tonight?" she asked

"Yes. I barely get to see him, only during the day." Booth climbed into bed with her.

"That must suck."

"Yeah, it does."

"Night Booth. I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." He said, turning to face her and kiss her. "Good night." Then the two of them drifted off to sleep, after their long day.

A few weeks later, Booth woke up to what seemed like a 'normal' day, but then thought against it. 'Nothing is a normal day' he sighed. He got up out of bed, careful not to wake the beautiful woman up next to him. He walked into the kitchen to start breakfast for the two of them, and then he heard a bang coming from his bedroom, "Bones? Is that you?"

"What?" She asked from the room

"What happened?" he put his ego waffles down and moved into the living room.

"I walked into a wall." Came her reply.

"Well are you alright?" He sounded worried

"Booth, I'm fine. It was only a wall," she laughed.

Booth still couldn't think this day was really going to be a 'normal' day. Bones bumped into a wall, and she is never clumsy like that. _Never._

It was later that day when he got the call. He was in his office, and both, him and Bones got a call on their phones. 'Yes! Finally a case' he thought. They reported to the scene, to examine the remains.

"Hmm. Remains seem to be Male, Caucasian, aged about 80-86 years old. Victim appears to be stabbed multiple times, then shot here," *points to back of the skull.*

When the remains were at the Jeffersonian, and all the squints were observing them carefully, Booth got a call from the center, where Hank stays.

"Ok. Thanks. Yeah. I'll be there soon. Bye." He slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Booth? What's wrong?" Bones walked into his office.

"Hank. He's missing. You don't think?" Booth looked down at the floor.

"Booth, it can't be its too weird." Bones said trying to comfort her husband. She sat down on his lap. "It just can't be."

"Bones, what if it is though? The victim and him, match up."

"I'll have the squints find the identity of the man." Bones kissed her husband on the cheek, then walked out and back to the Jeffersonian.

"Brennan. I think you need to see this" Angela ran up to her.

"Ang. What is it?"

"I found the victim's identity and you're not going to be too happy." Angela frowned

"It's him, isn't it? Hank." Brennan wiped away an escaped tear.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Angela hugged her friend.

"Damn it. What am I going to tell Booth?" she asked herself aloud.

She walked away and dialed Booth's cell number.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Booth. It's me." Her voice was raspy and he could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"Bones, was it… him?" he asked trying to keep his breathing steady and under control.

"I'm so sorry Booth. He was such a good man. I'm really sorry."

"Bones… it's not your fault."

"Will you be ok, Booth? Do you want me to come over there?" she asked worried

"No thank you. I don't know. But I have to go, I have other work. I'll uhm… see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me if you need anything." Then she heard the click, disconnecting them.

"Shit" she mumbled. She still couldn't believe it was Hank. Who would do something like that to him? He was so sweet.

That night, Booth came home a few hours later than usual.

"Hey. You ok?" His wife greeted him at the door and kissed him.

"I just need some time."

"Time alone or just time?" she asked

"Just time," He half smiled at her as she sat down next to him. He sat with her in his arms for hours, both of them not saying a word. Bones decided she couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked sliding out of his arms.

"Anything. Doesn't matter." Booth, sighed standing up and helping her with dinner.

The next day, they went to work, and again got another call, this time, the victim was also male, Caucasian, and aged about 33-38 years old. Later Angela discovered who the victim really was.

"Sweetie?" Angela called for Brennan

"Yes?" Brennan asked. "Did you find out who the victim was?"

"Yes." Angela looked at Brennan. "And you know him."

"I do?" Brennan sounded scared."Who is he then?"

"Your brother… Russ."

MUHAHAHA HUGE cliffhanger.

I hope you all liked it.

More Coming REAL Soon.

I promise!

Please leave me reviews and suggestions. They help so much.

Thank you all.


	8. Revenge

Please keep sending me reviews they, help so much.

Thank you, times a million to Jazmine Cullen, Trish, AshleyDennise, Nertooold54, Brennangela12402510221, Wampi and MANY More. You don't know how much it means to me.

Thank you all for adding me to your favorites or putting this story on 'story Alert' it makes me so happy.

Last time I checked, I still don't own Bones. So sucks for me.

Chapter 8

"NO! Angela you're wrong. Russ is NOT dead." She took off running, slamming her office door behind her. As soon as she was alone, she laid her head down on her desk and cried for hours. There was a shrill knock on her door. "Dr. Brennan? Can I come in please?" she recognized the voice to be Cam's. She wiped the tears off her face and opened the door to let Cam in.

"Yes?" she said looking into Cam's eyes.

"I don't want you working this case. I'm sorry. But it's gotten too personal now, and I believe the killer is after you or Booth." she started to explain but Brennan cut her off.

"I know. I understand" Usually, she would be trying to protest but she didn't even feel like working. She turned to pick up all her stuff that was thrown on the floor. Then she turned towards Cam. "Tell me if you find anything?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Cam nodded.

Brennan left Cam in her office and went back home to find Booth there as well.

"Hey, you're home" he said weakly.

"Hey, yeah, Cam said she doesn't want me working this case." Her reply was just as weak as his. She went down to sit with Booth on the sofa. Once she sat down with him, he wrapped his arms around her.

She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder "Cam says, she thinks the serial killer is after either you or me."

Booth looked down at her confused. "Serial killer?"

"Uhm… Angela identified the remains to be…" She just couldn't say it. She broke into tears.

"Shh. I'm here." Booth held his wife closer to him, trying to comfort her. He kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say, 'its ok, everything will be alright,' when clearly, it wasn't ok. They both were grieving.

The next day Booth walked into Angela's office.

"Ang?"

"Hey Booth," She said in her cheery voice. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Uhm yes, actually. Who did the remains belong to? Bones didn't tell me. She just broke down as soon as she started talking about it."

"Oh no. Where is she?" Angela looked worried

Booth thought, remembering what she told him. "She's at home, she said Cam told her she shouldn't do this case. Then she said that you found the identity of the victim… What did you tell her?" Booth looked at Angela's face.

"Booth. The remains…" she said quietly. "…were Russ's." Angela looked down at the floor.

"Oh my god. This is not good. We have to find the killer now!" Booth walked out of the room.

When Bones was home alone the next day, she got a phone call.

"Parker? Are you alright?" her voice was rushed and filled with worry.

Parker sniffed over the phone "Bones. Please help!"

"Ok. Parker, tell me everything that happened," she said as she was getting on her coat. She listened as the little boy told her everything. "Ok Parker I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna call the police."

"Shit." She whispered to herself as she got off the phone and into her car and drove to Rebecca's.

She was pulling into the driveway, when she heard the sirens. She parked her car quickly, to get out of the way from them. She went inside and looked for Parker.

"Parker," She yelled from the doorway.

"I'm over here." Came his quiet reply from inside a closet.

"Parker. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she checked him over to make sure he hadn't gotten hurt as well.

"No, I'm fine." Parker started to cry on her shoulder

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll take care of you." She said, hugging him and kissing him on top of his head.

"Dr. Brennan. We need you now." She got up and walked over to where Rebecca was laying still on the floor. 'Oh my god. And Parker had to watch this.' She thought. "Where the hell is Booth?" she yelled to all the FBI agents and paramedics. As if on cue, Booth came running over.

"Take Parker home. I have to stay here and help." He looked into her eyes.

"Booth." She said looking into his tired eyes, and kissing him before taking Parker home.

"Parker. What happened exactly?" She looked into mirror, and saw him looking out of the window.

"Mom and I heard the door being kicked in, like what daddy does, and then she told me to hide, she said she would be there soon." He said still looking out of the window. "And I heard screams, she never came. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me… and… and I got scared. But I didn't move, because mommy told me not to."

She nodded, processing all of this that he was telling her. "Then what happened?" She said as she pulled into the driveway to her house.

"And then they stopped, and I came out and mommy was on the ground. There was blood everywhere." Parker cried again.

"Just one last question, do you know who it was? If it were a female or male?" she asked the sobbing boy.

"I think it was a girl. I'm not sure though. There were too many clothes in my way."

"Ok good job Parker. I'm so sorry." She whispered, picking the boy up and giving him another kiss on the forehead, and carrying him inside. "Your dad will be here soon." She paused. "Hopefully" she mumbled.

Just as they walked in, the phone rang, "Brennan" she answered like usual.

"Bones. You have Parker right?" Booth asked worried.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied

"Just making sure he's safe with you. Rebecca has all of the same wounds as all the others." Booth sighed over the phone.

"Booth. The killer is definitely after us now… what should we do?"

"Bones. I don't know. We now have Parker though." He smiled a bit.

"Hm. I love you, Booth So much."

"I love you too, Bones. I have to go now. Stay safe."

"You too, Booth." She whispered back, then heard the tiny click on the other side of the line and hung up as well.

"So do I have to call you mommy now?" Parker asked.

"No, you don't have too. If you want that's fine." She smiled at him in her lap.

Within a few minutes they were asleep. When Booth came home, he saw them and smiled. At least he had them, and no one was going to take them away from him.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

More Coming REAL Soon.

I promise!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE

Thank you all.


	9. Booth Makes the good girls go bad

Please keep sending me reviews they, help so much.

Thank you, times a million to Everyone who left a review and added me and my story to the Alerts and favorites

Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites or putting it on 'story Alert' it makes me so happy.

I don't own Bones and probably ever will.

**Chapter 9**

As soon as Brennan heard the door close after Booth walked in, she awoke, finding Parker on her lap. She sat up "Hey," she looked at Booth as he sat down next to her.

He put his hand over her smaller one. "Hey." Parker stirred in his sleep in her lap.

The next day, at the Jeffersonian, Booth received a call, for a case. He went to find his wife, but she was nowhere. He looked in her office, in the lab.

"Cam. Have you seen Bones anywhere?" He asked worriedly

"Well I saw her come in a few hours ago… but that's it. I haven't seen her since." She looked at his face, trying to read his expression.

"Ok, thanks Cam." He walked away and continued his search. Her car was here. But where was she.

"Hey Booth," Angela said, running over to him.

"Angela?" He looked over in her direction.

"I think it's hers," She pointed down to the floor.

He bent down to the floor, and looked at the sterling silver dolphin ring on the floor

"It's hers." He sighed. "Shit"

Angela's eyes started to get puffy and filled with tears. "We have to find her now, before it's too late." She choked out

Booth nodded then sprinted to Cam's office and told her everything.

Brennan's head hurt, she couldn't remember anything that happened. She only knew that she was going to die if Booth didn't come for her, and it would be painful. She struggled against the refrains, around her waist, hands, and feet. Her vision was blurry. Then she heard a door open. "Booth?" she pleaded. The reply that came shocked her. It was a laugh, a very familiar laugh. Something she hadn't heard in what felt like a long time. She focused her eyes on a blonde she had seen many times.

"Your precious 'Booth' isn't here. He won't save you. Why did he marry you anyway?" she spat nastily. "He loved me."

Brennan was pissed. "That's not true!" she shouted through clenched teeth. "He loves me and he WILL save me."

Hannah looked annoyed. "Not if I kill you first."

"So you admit to killing Russ, Hank, and Rebecca?"

"Oh my god! Of course it was me! Can you shut up now?"

"Why? Am I annoying you?" Brennan taunted.

To answer her question, Hannah kicked her in the head, and Brennan went unconscious.

"Booth." Cam shouted

"Did you find anything?" Booth's eyes grew wide.

"Yes." She pointed towards the ground where there were tire marks in the mud.

"Oh my god…" He gasped. "I know these tire tracks."

"What? How? Agent Booth!"

Booth didn't answer. He just jumped into his SUV and drove off.

When Brennan woke up again, her head hurt even more. She looked at her surroundings; she realized she no longer in the room she was in before, on the cold concrete floor. She was now lying down, in a small room. Booth was with her and she had a few IVs going into her arm.

"Booth?" she tried to sit up, wincing with pain.

"I'm here. Don't worry." He soothed, trying to get her to lie back down again, but she was refusing. "Bones lay down."

"Why? I'm fine…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine?" He looked down at her. "Bones you have a concussion. You're not fine." He then shifted his gaze to her blue eyes.

She thought for a second, and then laid down again. "I'm sorry your x-girlfriend turned out to be a serial killer." She whispered holding his hand.

"Hey, you didn't have the best judgment either." He chuckled.

"Oh really?" she asked leaning over towards him. He put his lips against hers.

"I love you." She whispered pulling away.

"I love you, too." He smiled.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Epilogue is next, and then the story will be over.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE**

**Thank you all.**


	10. EPILOGUE

Thank you for sending reviews, they helped so much. I really enjoyed this, so I might write another story soon.

I still don't own Bones except the DVDs.

**EPILOGUE**

"We interrupt this program for the following announcement. Hannah Burley, a serial killer has made an escape. She was charged for murder of 3 citizens and an attempt of murder back in June. No one knows where she is now. If you have any further information please contact your local police." The TV cut back to the football game that Brennan and Booth were watching together.

"Great." Brennan muttered. Tears started to run down her pale cheeks. Her husband held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Bones. I won't let her hurt you, or our family," he said gesturing to the sleeping baby girl in her arms and Parker sleeping in the floral chair, to the left of them. She remembered being tied up around her arms, waist and legs. She remembered Hannah's voice. She remembered the sharp pains she felt, when she kicked her in the head. She remembered Hannah's words, "I will get you." That was all a little bit over a year ago

She looked at the bundle in her arms, then at her step-son, and then at her husband, and smiled. Booth stuck out his hand to wipe some of her tears away. He leaned over the baby and kissed her on the forehead, then kissed Bones. "Booth" she whispered, then pressing her lips against his, and deepening the kiss.

The next day, Bones went to go visit her friends back at the Jeffersonian.

"Ang. hey!" She smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Hey sweetie," Angela said in her cherry voice and hugged her back. "Can I hold Lauren?"

"Of course," She beamed and placed the gurgling baby in her arms.

"Did you see the news report last night?" Angela asked curious.

Brennan's smile disappeared and she sighed. She knew Angela would bring it up sometime. "Yeah, I saw it."

Angela noticed her expression changed drastically "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about that. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Brennan nodded. "Ang. Its fine don't worry about it. God, I miss working here." She sighed, trying desperately to change the subject. She didn't want to think of her at all. She didn't want to think what would happen, if she caught them again. Her head hurt just thinking about it.

"You should probably get back to work." Brennan bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah I guess." She said giving baby Lauren back to her mother. "Lunch later today with Hodgins and I? If Booth wants to come, he's welcome"

"Sure. See you soon, Ang." Brennan grinned and walked away.

Booth called his wife right before lunch. "Hey. Wanna go grab lunch?"

"Uhm, I'm getting lunch with Angela, but you can come if you want. Hodgins is coming too."

"Ok I'll be there." Booth hung up and drove over to the diner to meet his wife, Angela and her husband, Angela. When he saw Lauren in his wife's arms he walked over to them, took the baby and started rocking her in his arms. Bones smiled at the two.

A few weeks later, there was still no information on Hannah's whereabouts or anything. Booth got a call around noon for murder. Bones persuaded him into letting her go along too. Booth knocked on the door. "FBI." No one answered. He tried once more, and again there was no answer.

"Hey Booth, kick the door open!" His partner grinned.

He looked at her, and rammed the door. It broke off the hinges right away.

"Stay behind me" he warned her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I-" she cut him off. "Oh right, you have the gun." She mumbled.

She did what he told her to do and followed silently. "Can I at least have a gun?"

"Fine." He reached into his shoe, and pulled out a Glock 27, he handed it to her. "Don't shoot unless it's necessary."

"Thank you" she smiled. Then held the gun out in front of her, like how he was doing. There was a noise in the kitchen and she looked at him to ask what to do, but when she turned around no one was there. "Booth?" she hissed. "Booth, this isn't funny." She said through gritted teeth. She spun around in a circle pointing the gun right in front of her, preparing to attack from any angle.

"Shit" she mumbled. 'Booth, where the hell are you?' she screamed in her head. She then heard a giggle coming from behind her. She turned on her heel, and saw Hannah.

"Where's Booth?" She pointed the gun at Hannah. She pointed to the kitchen where he was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, with a knife laying next to him. "You… You Monster!" she screamed. Hannah walked over to Booth, and pulled out his gun, then pointed it at Brennan. "You wouldn't shoot me." She snickered.

"Wanna bet?" Brennan said putting her finger on the trigger, ready to pull it at any second.

"FBI" a voice shouted, Brennan turned her head halfway to the voice, and then back at Hannah. "Drop the weapon." The Agent ordered, now pointing his gun at Hannah. Brennan dropped her gun and ran to Booth. She placed her hands on the stab wound. Blood soaking through his shirt, and her hands, she took off her jacket and put that over the wound, placing pressure to control the bleeding. "Booth" she leaned over him, continuing to apply pressure. "Booth come on! Please! You can do this. Please Booth for me!" **BAM! **She heard a gunshot and turned her head slightly to see Hannah's dead body lying on the floor. She placed her hand on his chest, and felt the slowing beat of his heart. Her own heartbeat was accelerating. She couldn't lose him, especially not now, when they had a baby to take care of. The tears started pouring down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"Dr. Brennan. We called an ambulance and they're on their way. They should be here any second." Said an FBI Agent, who she supposed was trying to comfort her.

Bones drove to the hospital, where she called Angela.

"Angela," she sobbed

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked.

She tried to reduce her sobs. "Booth. He was stabbed. Hannah. She's dead now." She cried wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh my god. Sweetie! Is he ok?" She sounded concerned

Brennan took a breath "he still hasn't woken up yet. Angela I don't know what I would do without him." She took another breath.

"Ok where's Parker and Lauren?" she asked starting to cry herself.

"At home. That's why I called. I need you to watch them please." She asked hopefully.

"Of course," Angela said

"Thank you Ang. I don't know what I would do without you either." Brennan smiled a little, and then it faded, as she looked at Booth. She hung up the phone and held his hand.

"Booth" she mumbled. "I love you. Don't forget that." She said as she saw his face light up. "Please Booth. You have to pull through this." She started crying for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Booth. I love you."

**Ok so I've decided to make a sequel to this, upon request. The sequel will be titled 'Our Kind of Love' based from the song by Lady Antebellum, If you haven't noticed, this story is 'A little Bit stronger' after the song by Sara Evans. Just remember that this is my first story, and I'm just experimenting with this, so the sequel might not be as fun as this one, since I can't really repeat the ideas again that would be boring…**

**Once Again, thank you so much for reviewing and reading. **

**Thank you all.**


End file.
